i'll love you every day that has a y
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Just two women being in love.


_monday_

"Here," a voice said as a mug clacked against the courtyard table. Marianne looked up from her book as a steaming drink was set in front of her beneath the gazebo.

Hilda slid into the chair across from her. Marianne looked at the mug with a question and Hilda supplied, "Tea. Lorenz was making some and I stole a bit for us." She had her own in her hands, fingers wrapped around for warmth.

"Thank you." Marianne smiled and wrapped her hands around it. "But how come…?"

Hilda shrugged, not altogether meeting her eyes. "You looked cold."

On cue, a gust of autumn wind blew past them. Marianne tried to hide a shiver. Hilda smiled. "As cute as you are like that, you should get in somewhere warmer. This place hasn't gotten any warmer since we went here five years go."

"Very well," Marianne said, carefully tucking a feather inside her book to mark her place. "Where should we go?"

"I don't care, I just love your company." Hilda winked. Marianne blushed.

-x-

_tuesday_

"Here again? Am I learning the migratory movements of the Marianne in her natural habitat?" Hilda asked as she took a chair directly next to Marianne.

Surrendering any expectation of reading, Marianne tucked her book away. "I like it here. It's close to the stables so I can check on Dorte."

"And how is our fine equestrian companion doing?" Hilda asked.

Marianne brightened. "He's doing well. The cold is better for him with how fuzzy he is."

"You know, we should take a chance to take him riding sometime. Not into battle, something a bit more lazy than that." Hilda stared off towards the sky, watching a few clouds pass.

Marianne's smile grew. "Would you like to go now?"

Hilda's eyes widened. "You read my mind. I'd love to."

-x-

_wednesday_

"No book today?" Hilda asked. She wrapped a blanket around Marianne's shoulders and sat down with her own done likewise.

"I was praying." Marianne's soft voice flittered among the wind that was carrying some flecks of snow.

"Praying or reading, I don't think it's quite the weather for that anymore." Hilda looked at the snow with a glower, but slid her chair closer to Marianne instead of leaving.

"I think the snow is beautiful. I've always loved the first snowfall of the year," Marianne said. "By my adoptive father's manor, you can sometimes see young wyverns playing in their first snowfall. They looks so free, so happy to be alive."

"I didn't know wyverns came to that part of Leicester," Hilda said, face full of surprise.

Marianne smiled. "Maybe you should come visit sometime, we can watch them together."

Hilda reached out and grabbed Marianne's hand. "I'd love to."

-x-

_thursday_

A slopping wet Hilda sank into the chair across from Marianne. Wordlessly, Marianne pushed her mug of hot chocolate across the table along with an unasked question.

"Claude thought it'd be fun to throw a snowball at me. It all escalated from there, ending in Raph dunking me and Claude into a snowbank. Suffice to say, he won the battle." Hilda chugged the entire contents of the mug. "Ah! Hot hot hot!"

Marianne stood up and removed her shawl, wrapping it around Hilda. "Let's get you to the sauna, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here like this. Why didn't you go straight there?" She grabbed Hilda's hand and gave it a light tug.

Hilda smirked, though her teeth were chattering. "I knew you'd warm me up. You always do."

Marianne blushed as they began to walk to the sauna. "Hilda…"

"You know you love me." Hilda squeezed Marianne's hand.

-x-

_friday_

Marianne sat down on the bed adjacent to Hilda's in the infirmary. Hilda's face morphed from sickly to unbridled joy in a second.

"Marianne! You came to see me!" Marianne couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I missed you coming to see me today."

"Awww-_achoo_!" Hilda flailed her arms as the sneeze caught her off guard. Marianne began to laugh.

Hilda pouted. "Hey, no fair! No making fun of me! Your delicate flower is estranged in this infirmary, fighting for her life against sickness! How cruel, Marianne, of your to mock me so."

Marianne covered her mouth to help reign in her laughter. "Here," she said quietly, "I have something that'll make you feel better." Marianne kissed Hilda on the forehead.

Now it was Hilda's turn to be a blushing mess. As she fumbled with words, Marianne reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please take care of yourself, Hilda. It makes me sad to see you this sick."

"I just want to kiss you, but I can't because I'll get you sick." Hilda's pout was the single cutest thing Marianne had ever seen.

"It's okay, I still love you." Marianne pecked her on the cheek.

-x-

_saturday_

Hilda slept soundly in her own bed. Marianne draped another blanket over the shivering woman.

She'd made tea (with Lorenz's help) earlier, but Hilda had passed out before having any. That left Hilda freezing in bed, fighting to stay asleep.

Marianne pulled back the covers and carefully laid next to Hilda. Her skin was ice against Marianne's, but she bit her lips and persisted.

Soon, Hilda drowsily woke up with a, "Mari?"

"Shhh," she whispered. "Go back to sleep. I'm here."

"I love you so much," Hilda whispered back, losing consciousness.

-x-

_sunday_

"I won't ever get tired of waking up like this," Hilda said, her arms wrapped and tangled with Marianne's.

Marianne hummed and pulled herself closer to Hilda.

"Can we do this every day?" Hilda asked, pressing a kiss to Marianne's brow.

"Yes," Marianne said, softly.

"I love you, Mari."

"I love you, Hilda."

* * *

**Author Notes: This just popped into my mind. I love my two girls they deserve happiness and the world. **

**Next update for Emails from Fodlan will be done soon!**


End file.
